There Is Only One In This Lonely World
by OTH-Brucas-love
Summary: Brooke and Lucas both live lives of the rich and famous, but are miserable. What happens when their two lives collide?
1. Chapter 1

Background:

Lucas and Brooke do not know each other. 

Nathan and Lucas are Brothers

Brooke is a fashion designer and Lucas a writer

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

Brooke Penelope Davis, one of the most high profile fashion designers in the field. Everyone wants to be her or be with her. She owns her own multi-billion dollar company and has everything money could buy. She is known around the world and surrounded by hundreds everyday. Even with all of that she is the loneliest person anyone could ever meet. Her parents have been non-existent her entire life, pretty much rose by her two nannies in New York City. She has no boyfriends, family, and few friends. The only one who is really close to her is her childhood friend Rachel. They both grew up with the same kind of parents, so they leaned on each other for everything. Everyone else just uses her for her fame or to make a name for themselves. She has never been in love and is doubtful she will ever find someone to love her for just her. She spends all of her free time working, or helping the numerous charities she donates to.

She sits at her oak desk on the forty-third floor of her company on Park Avenue starring out the window. She wonders if somewhere out in the world there is someone just like her, someone who has it all, but still feels completely worthless and empty. There is a light knock at the door and her assistant Millie walks in. "Excuse me Ms. Davis, but Adam just called and wanted me to remind you about the costume party tonight. The one with the authors and people from the film company. He wanted to make sure that you remembered to be there for seven." Brooke looked at her, nodded her head, and smiled. She watched her assistant leave and thought how she always had something she had to do. She liked the nights when she could sit at home on the couch and read a book. The last book she had read was from her favorite author, Lucas Scott. She always got wrapped up in everything he wrote. She had read all five of his books, twice. She wondered what kind of life he lived, to be able to write the kinds of things he did. It must be wonderful to be him and live in a small town, have a family, and be successful. He had the whole package. She opened her drawer and pulled out his latest novel. She flipped to the last page and glanced at his photo. "Hmmm maybe one day I'll find my Lucas Scott," she said as she shut the book and stood from her desk.

* * *

He rolls off of his wife after their afternoon romp. He got off, but he isn't satisfied. Their marriage is just one of convenience for the both of them. Neither of them wanted to be alone in this world so after years of dating they got married two years ago. They do not see each other often and honestly don't have any thing in common anymore except needing release. She is usually off in L.A. running her record label and he is always out promoting his books. He usually has a hookup in every place he travels to. He looks over at his blonde wife as she rubs circles on his chest with his fingers.

"Luke I think we are making progress. I mean we have been seeing each other more lately and I think we're starting to be sincerely happy. I was thinking maybe we could try for a baby," Peyton said as she scooted closer to him.

'I'd rather die in a fire than be attached to you forever,' he thought to himself. He couldn't bring himself to say those thoughtless things to her though. "It's not a good time right now Peyt. We're both too busy for that," he said as he looked at the clock on the side table. He lifted her off of him and got out of bed. "In fact, I need to get on a plane to New York in fifteen minutes. I have a party I have to be at," he said as he threw on his clothes and walked out the door without looking back.

* * *

Brooke finished up her work and headed to meet with the local charity she had an appointment with. She along with the New York Knicks were raising money for the homeless children. She had done a lot of work to help support the team and even made a friend. He was married and had an adorable son, although she hadn't met his wife. She didn't think of his as anything other than a friend, even when everyone was telling her how gorgeous he was.

"Hey Brooke. Good to see you. Thank you so much for helping us with this event tomorrow. Everyone is so grateful," Nathan said as he approached her.

"No problem, Nathan. Anything to help out those in need. If the people who can help, don't then what kind of world do we live in," she said as she gave him a quick hug. "How's Jamie? I haven't seen him for a while."

"He's great. He's with Haley picking up my brother at the airport. Any big plans tonight?"

"Another party I have to attend," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Everyone seems to have some type of party tonight," he chuckled. "But, I gotta head out so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure thing," she said as she smiled. She grabbed her bags and headed back to the apartment to get ready for the evenings events.

Okay so I am playing around with this story I've had in my head. This is just a short beginning to see if anyone likes it so far. What do you think? Good? Bad? Worth continuing? Review and let me know.


	2. A Chance Encounter

Brooke looked at her reflection in the mirror, making sure she looked good before she left. She really wasn't going to dress in a costume, but she still dressed up nicely. She was twenty-three and dressing up in a costume seemed kind of silly. She had only done it once in her life, and that was because Rachel made her do it. She ran her hands over her black Versace dress. It came a few inches up from her knee, clung to all the right places and her opened toed heels matched perfectly. She accessorized with Ruby jewelry and a small black clutch. She picked up her wine glass with her perfectly manicured fingers and downed the rest of it. If she was going to make it through another night with a bunch of mindless, arrogant, rich people than she needed to have a few drinks. For as wealthy as she was, she was also just as smart. She never took anything for face value and always thirsted to learn more. The people at these parties always talked to her like she was a dumb, rich girl and she hated that. If anyone ever took the time to talk to her about something meaningful they would realize that she was so much more than a pretty face. And pretty face she was. She curled her long brown locks so they hung loosely around her face and shoulders. Her deep green eyes were accentuated by the black eyeliner and green eye shadow. She had on a light touch of blush and light red lipstick with a gloss over it to make them shine. When she smiled, a real smile, her dimples were her most prominent feature.

* * *

Lucas was all ready to leave for the party, but first he read his nephew a bedtime story. Lucas was never one to like kids a whole lot. He was an only child, well until Nathan appeared, and he didn't like how other children behaved. He loved his nephew though because he wasn't like other children. He was intelligent beyond his years, funny, and very witty. If Lucas ever had a child he wanted one like Jamie. He knew that wanting a child was a long way off in his future, and especially not with his current partner. He knew that some where in this world there was someone just as lonely as he was and waiting for him. Until that day he would settle for second best, and well anyone else that happened to be in town. His logic was that all these girls he slept with could be the one so he had to keep looking. They never were. They just wanted to be able to say they slept with Lucas Scott, the most popular writer this century. Not that he was complaining, it gave him the release he so needed after long days. He was just as careful sleeping with strangers, as he was his wife. He was extremely careful with all of them because he never wanted a child with any of them, including his wife. He always had his own protection, never trusting the women with this. He kissed his nephew goodnight and went to the bathroom to check himself over. If his publicist was forcing him to go to this party he would go, but he certainly wasn't wearing a costume. That was childish and Lucas Scott was serious. He would wear a nice suit, but that's where dressing up ended. At a party like this he knew he would at least get some action. The girls at these things dressed like whores and it disgusted him. At least until he was ready to get a piece of ass and then any of them were fine. He had gotten a room at the Waldorf Towers so that he didn't have to be driven anywhere or have his family hear his conquest. And with that he headed to the hotel for the party.

* * *

The party was hopping with some of the worlds most beloved actors, directors, and book writers out there. Brooke was one of the few designers that was invited to attend, and that was because every movie studio wanted her line in their films. She was America's designer sweetheart. Her clothes were edgy, sexy, and classy. She walked around talking to whomever she came into contact with, but all anyone seemed to want to talk about was clothes. She loved designing, but she wanted to be known for more than that. The only ones who she seemed to have a semi-decent conversation with were the book writers. They were always the ones Brooke enjoyed having conversations with because their conversations were meaningful. She walked over to the bar and got her second drink of the evening. She had them make it strong because if she had to stay here for much longer and not be a bit tipsy she would lose her mind.

Fifteen minutes later she was almost at her wits end. She decided to go outside and get some fresh air. She reached into her purse and pulled out a cigarette, not something she did often, only when the stress was too much. She went to the private entrance of the Towers and stepped outside. Here she didn't have to deal with the paparazzi. She lit her cigarette and smiled at the passerbys. After a moment another person joined her.

"Pretty crowded in there, huh," he asked as he lit his own cigarette. She turned around and smiled. He was gorgeous. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a slight beard growing in. She looked at him for a moment more, as if she knew him, then shrugged off the feeling. She smiled and politely nodded. She had probably seen him at another party before.

She was gorgeous. When he saw her leaving the room he was inclined to follow. He had watched her for a good fifteen minutes before he decided to go where she was. He had no idea who she was, but he wanted her to be his conquest for the night. There was no one else that would do tonight after he laid eyes on her. He tried to make small talk. This is always how he managed to woo the ladies into his room. "No costume," he asked.

She eyed him for a moment. "I could ask you the same thing," she said as she saw him chuckle. "I don't do costumes. I'm far too old for those things."

"Oh all of, what twenty-two," he asked in quizzically. He watched her smile. "I agree though. To be taken seriously you can't parade around in a costume. If I did that everyone would look at me as if I was immature and the last thing I want to be looked at like, is that I have no brain."

Brooke felt for this statement. "I totally get where you are coming from. No one takes you seriously and you get treated as if you know nothing. I have that problem every time I come to these parties. For once I would like to have a meaningful conversation that is about something other than clothes, movies or money. No one seems to know how to be real with one another anymore."

He looked at her in shock and surprise. She hadn't said anything about who he was, and he wasn't sure if she even knew. He had no idea who she was, but for once in his life he was enjoying talking to a woman and it not being about heading to his room. He thought he was going crazy when the thought of having sex with her vanished from his mind, and he just wanted to have a conversation with someone. "Look I know this may sound forward or weird, but would you like to go to my room," he watched her mouth drop open. "No not for that. It's just that I haven't had a good conversation with anyone in a long time and I think you would be the first person I've met who could bring some interesting thoughts to the table."

At first she thought she would slap him when he asked to go to his room. Did he not know who he was talking to? When he finished his sentence, however she decided that for once a good conversation would be nice. They put out their cigarettes and he put a hand on her back to lead her inside.

* * *

They had talked for hours about all sorts of different things. They still had no idea who the other was, but to be able to have a meaningful conversation was something special. She really was more than meets the eye. He wasn't sure if he had ever met someone who was so beautiful, but so smart. He hadn't even tried to kiss her yet and this thought didn't bother him. He told her about his marriage and how he hated his wife, how they were just a convenience for their lifestyle. She sat and listened while he told her everything. He had never felt compassion for a woman, like he did her. She was like he was-she had everything that money could buy, but she was lonely. That's when it clicked in his heart. She was the girl in this world that he had been looking for.

Brooke wasn't sure what to make of everything he told her. He seemed like he was just as broken and lonely as she was. She had never shared as much with anyone as she did with him tonight. She told him about her favorite author, and how she pictured her life being as perfect as his was. She told him one day, she hoped she could have a life like that.

As she was describing her favorite author, he knew it was him. She thought that the author had a perfect life. He wanted to tell her it was him, but he didn't want her to think less of him. Normally he wouldn't care, but he wanted to get to know this girl before she knew exactly who he was. Little did he know she was hiding the biggest part of her life too. Neither of them had told the other what they did for work. They just sat next to one another on the couch exposing their lives. They had a brief moment where they both stopped talking and looked into each other's eyes.

Brooke had not been intimate with any man in longer than she could remember. But everything in her body was telling her to kiss him in this moment. She leaned in closer and closed her eyes when she saw him do the same. His arm was slung over her shoulder and the moment their mouths met, it was unlike anything either of them had experienced. They didn't deepen the kiss at first, just sat with their mouths softly brushing against the others. Lucas opened his mouth first and she followed suit. Their tongues danced with each other's. His hand had found it's way to the back of her head and held her securely in place. She brought her hand to his neck and slowly rubbed his jaw line as she was intoxicated by his smell and taste. She wasn't one to sleep with someone she just met, she wasn't that kind of girl so she pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled back with these deep, dreamy eyes. He knew she wasn't going to sleep with him, but for the first time in his life it didn't piss him off.

He was a writer and he could sum up this moment in one word: Perfection. He was sad when she went to leave, but he didn't object. He liked her and he didn't want her thinking he was some kind of sleaze, even though most of the time he was. She thanked him for the evening and grabbed her coat. He jumped up when she reached the door. "Your name. What's your name," he asked.

"Brooke," she said and smiled. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "Brooke tonight was wonderful. I hope we can do this again."

"Yes it was…." She asked looking for his name.

"Luke."

"Luke. Well have a good evening she said as she kissed his cheek and left. When he was sure she was gone he shut the door and leaned into it. This was perfect. She was amazing. He couldn't wait to be able to talk to her. 'Shit' he thought. 'I have no idea what her last name is. How am I ever going to find her again?' He tried to run to the elevator, but he had already missed her. 'Fabulous' he thought as he walked back to his room. He went and layed in his bed. It would be a long evening and he couldn't get her out of his head. He had to find her again somehow. He looked at the clock on the table. 4 A.M. He needed to get some sleep. He had to attend his brother's charity basketball game tomorrow.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed and read. I appreciate it. Here is the next part. Let me know what you think. The reviews inspire me to write! 


	3. Let The Fireworks Begin

Brooke barely slept at all last night. She had a hard time focusing on anything other than the kiss she had shared with Luke. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it. For the first time in her life she felt like she had made a deep connection with someone last night. It was amazing. It hurt when he told her he was married, but when he told her how it was a loveless marriage her heart went out to him. She was trying to shake all of her thoughts because she had the charity game to attend/play in today. As always Brooke Davis had to put on her, 'I'm the happiest person in the world' look. There were only two people in this world that knew that she wasn't that person. Her best friend Rachel and Luke. She was actually happy that today she was going to be able to wear sneakers, shorts, and a sports jersey. Some days she just wanted to retire her heels, but with being a fashion designer that wasn't going to happen. She was a little worried how her reputation would look later today, after she got her ass handed to her at the game. At least she would be playing with Nathan and he would go easy on her. Nathan was so excited that she had volunteered to help him out. He had arranged for her to come to dinner with his family that evening. Brooke had told him that, that wasn't necessary. He wouldn't take no for an answer though because he said his wife was starting to wonder if he was having an affair since they always talked and his son loved her. Brooke had promised to go after that because she didn't want to cause any problems with the one person she had actually made a friend of.

She looked down for the third time that morning. Millie kept calling, even this kind of annoyed Brooke. She had told her that she didn't want to be bothered today. Today was her day for charity and her friends, not work. But she figured that she was going to keep calling, so she may as well answer. There could be something wrong after all. What Millie had told her though made her drop her phone and run to her front door. She quickly opened her door and retrieved the morning paper. Her heart fell at the front headlines.

**"America's Sweetheart Fashion Designer Brooke Davis, In Tryst with Married Author Lucas Scott."**

Below the headline was a photo of them entering the hotel with his hand on her lower back. Great, this is not what she wanted when she had a charity event to attend this afternoon. She was surelyto be followed and hounded by the paparazzi now. But something else caught her off guard. Lucas Scott. Her favorite author. How could she not even notice this? She had spent hours talking with him, and she had even kissed him. She stumbled back to the couch and tried to read more of the article. The only thing that she got to was that he was Nathan Scott's brother. How could she face her friend after this? He was going to be angry thinking that she was ruining his brother's marriage. She needed something to clear her head so she flicked on the television. This probably wasn't the best idea because it was all over the news. Could this get any worse? They had news cameras in Nathan's face asking how he felt about this. He told them to leave him alone and mind their own business. She could tell he was pissed, but Nathan never liked the media. The last thing he said warmed her heart though.

"Brooke Davis is a friend of mine and she is incredibly sweet. She is not this monster that you are making her out to be." That was all he said before he entered the arena with his brother Lucas in tow. How had she missed that connection before? Sure they didn't look much alike, but they had passing conversations. She should have realized this. But looking at him on the television, her heart leapt. She had really kissed the author she had dreamed of meeting one day. That was until a reporter opened his mouth, "Mr. Scott, how do you feel about the allegations of you cheating on your wife? We have numerous reports that this is just one of many. Any comment?"

Lucas looked pissed. "Yeah, I have never cheated on my wife. I love her very much and you vermin are always trying to stir up a scandal."

"So you aren't involved in a tryst with Ms. Davis," the reporter asked.

"Nope. Never spoke more than a few words to her in passing. I'm sure she's a nice woman though."

For some reason this pissed Brooke off. She understood the life they lived, and how they wanted their privacy. It just annoyed her that he was declaring his love for his wife and he had told her he hated her last night. He had even kissed her. When the numerous women claiming they had slept with him she turned off the television. She had, had enough. This is why Brooke Davis didn't let people in. She always ended up looking like the fool and she wasn't about to let that happen again. She didn't leave her house until the last minute possible to still make it on time to the game. This way she could avoid the press and reporters. They would be in her face taking pictures, but she wouldn't speak a word to them.

* * *

Lucas stayed in the locker room with Nathan to avoid the press. At this point he didn't want to play the game, but he had already agreed. And knowing that Brooke would be here, gave him even more reason to show up. He wasn't mad at her for not telling him who she was; he had kept the same secret from her. Nathan wasn't mad at him; he knew Lucas and Peyton's marriage was a sham. He didn't agree with what Lucas was doing though, and he made it clear that Lucas better not fuck with Brooke. She was his friend and someone he was protective of. Nathan saw her get used before and he knew how cruel this business was. She was two years younger than him and his brother, and still trying to figure out who she was.

Lucas was thinking how nice her hands felt on his jaw and her lips against his, when the door popped open. This snapped him out of his thoughts. "Ms. Davis how does it feel to be a home wrecker," the press hounded her. Nathan marched up and slammed the door on them and guided her inside. This really upset Lucas. He didn't know this girl too much, but the way they treated her like a criminal was infuriating him. He stood up with his fists clenched and headed to the door. Nathan stopped him and told him they weren't worth it. That was when he locked eyes with her. There was definitely a connection. Nathan excused himself and they just stood there, both nervous about who was going to break the silence.

Lucas extended his hand. "Lucas, well you already know that, but the full name is Lucas Scott." When she took his hand in hers he got goose bumps. Her touch was so soft and delicate.

She smiled and said, "Brooke Davis." She noticed he didn't pull away and this made her a little uncomfortable. Especially with everyone starring at them.

"Do you think we could talk," he started but was cut off by his phone.

"You should take that. I have to go get ready," she said and walked away.

"What do you want Peyt.?…None of your fucking business…do not even go there…. you know this is a sham as much as I do, so don't think for one second…" His phone clicked shut when she hung up on them. "Crazy bitch," he huffed as he walked away.

The game went well. Celebrities and basketball stars alike all participated. Lucas and Nathan were on the same team, but because of a back out Brooke had to switch teams. Lucas was a great basketball player, but today his game was off watching Brooke. He came face to face with her on the court and she wiggled around him and made the shot. It made him laugh that he would let her do that. As she walked past her he said lightly, "You're just lucky I let you score." She smiled back and decided a little flirting couldn't hurt. "You wish you could score," and winked before walking away. God this girl was getting under his skin. The saw the first girl he had ever met that he wanted to not only have sex with, but to get to know everything about. She made him laugh and loosen up a little, which was not something he had ever done. He was serious and all business. He was just glad that his brother had goaded her into dinner with them later.

* * *

They had all decided against going to a restaurant with all of the paparazzi following them. Instead Haley insisted Brook come back to their place for dinner. Brooke had only agreed because of a certain boy. Six-year-old Jamie. She loved talking to him; it was like talking to an adult. The dining room table was small because usually it was just the three of them. It was a nice set though with a beautiful cover. In fact the whole house was spectacular. It was very big, but had a very quaint feeling to it. Brooke and Lucas squeezed in on the side closest to the wall and Nathan, Haley and Jamie on the other. Haley sure was a fabulous cook. She made a wonderful meatloaf and vegetable dish. Brooke insisted on helping clean up, but Haley refused. Her new friend, and favorite fashion designer was not going to be cleaning in her home. After cleaning Nathan and Haley excused themselves to go and put Jamie to bed. That left Lucas and her alone at the table.

Lucas put his hand on her thigh and smiled at him. In fact the two of them had, had quite the flirting banter going on for most of the afternoon. She really did enjoy spending time with him, although she realized that he was married and sex was definitely out of the question. He was everything that she had imagined he would be and more, well except all of the cheating allegations, but she knew that couldn't be true. The only thing that held her back from doing anything was that he was married. They got lost in conversation and he leaned over and kissed her quickly. She pulled away because she didn't trust herself and they were not in an appropriate setting to be doing this type of thing. Also, the way he was rubbing her thigh and edging up closer was making her feel things she hadn't experienced in a long time.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist," he said as he watched her pull away with his blue eyes glazed over dream-like state. "Look I'm sorry about all the attention this whole thing has brought up. I never meant for you to be thrust into the spotlight. The thing is though, that I want to spend more time with you. You are the most intriguing person I have ever met, and I'd like to get to know everything about you. I know the situation is a bit awkward, but I don't want to lose the chance to get to know everything about you because of it." He waited for her to respond, but she kept hesitating. He moved his hand slightly higher on her thigh and that got a reaction.

"I like you Luke, I do. The thing is that I have a company to run and it doesn't exactly look good that I am sneaking around with a married man." The look in her eyes gave away her vulnerability.

"I may be married Brooke, but it isn't a real marriage. I have waited my whole life to get to meet you and I'm going to be persistent. And if you resist, I'm just going to get to be a pain in your ass. You may even end up wanting to smack me. The thing my books don't tell is that I am the most persistent son of a bitch you will ever meet when I want my way." He was interrupted when Nathan and Haley entered the room again. Nathan grabbed himself and Lucas a beer and Haley got wine for herself and Brooke. Lucas didn't want them to interrupt, but he wasn't going to be rude in their house. He leaned closer to Brooke and whispered," Move up closer to the edge of the seat." She looked at him wondering why he would ask her this, but nonetheless she moved up. She thought maybe he was trying to look at something. When his hand pulled her legs apart and traveled to her center she nearly choked on her wine. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and Lucas laughed. He knew why she was jumpy and it amused him to see her explain that she swallowed the wrong way.

Brooke was so shocked that she thought she would jump out of her seat. She shifted a bit in her seat when Lucas moved her underwear to the side and inserted a finger in her. He let out a small moan, which didn't go unnoticed by Nathan. Brooke should have stopped him, but she couldn't bring herself to. Something about his touch made her melt. And she couldn't exactly stand up and say "Excuse me, can you not finger me here." A guy hadn't touched her in years and in all honesty it felt good. The way he moved his fingers was like magic. She was lucky that she could cover up her moan when he inserted a second finger in her. Haley had asked her a question and it just came out. She took it as her agreeing and continued. The doorbell ringing stopped her talking. Nathan and Haley excused themselves to see who would be there at that hour.

As soon as they had turned the corner Brooke quickly kissed Lucas. She nibbled at his ear and whispered, "You feel so good. What do you say we go back to my place and we can talk about this more?" He pulled her in for a kiss and mumbled okay. He wasn't going to sleep with her tonight, but a little foreplay couldn't hurt. He wouldn't sleep with her until he knew everything about her and her about him. She was a respectable woman and wouldn't have it any other way and he respected this. For the first time in his life he was in no rush with the opposite sex. She pulled away from him and shook his hand from her from under the table when she heard, "Move, I want to see my husband. Where are you Lucas?"

Lucas cringed. He knew this wasn't going to be good. He quickly wiped his hand on his jeans and stood up. He didn't want her to see Brooke. She could ruin everything for him. Too late. Blond curls came flying into the kitchen in a fury.

"You stupid son of a bitch. You home wrecking whore. How dare you sleep with some one else's husband! What kind of piece of trash are you," Peyton yelled. She saw the look of confusion hit Brooke's face and she was nowhere near done. Lucas tried to stop her but she wouldn't stop till she was done. "This will look real good you whore. You may not have known what you were doing last night, but you know now. Just think what a scandal like this could do to that business of yours. "Designer carries on affair with author who has a family back home." I swear to god I will take you down if you don't stay away."

"ENOUGH," Lucas screamed. "You have no right. You," he said and pointed his finger in her face, "have no place to judge. You, who fucked Jake in my house two weeks ago. You are the whore Peyton, so I think it best you leave. Do not stand here all high and mighty and degrade someone you do not even know."

"No, I'll leave," Brooke said. She pulled away from Lucas before he could stop her. "She's right. I know better than this and it is not right. I won't be the one to end your marriage. I'm too old to play games like this and I do know better. Lucas it was nice meeting you, it was a pleasure. You're a great author, but I can't see you again. We can't be friends. I'm sorry. And Peyton I did not sleep with your husband no matter what you think. And one more thing," she said as she got in Peyton's' face. "I am not a whore, so watch it," she said as she ran out of the house into her car.

Lucas was fuming. "You bitch," he said, wanting nothing more than to slap her with everything he had. He wasn't normally a violent person, but right now he was so made nothing would be out of character for him. "This," he said as he pulled off his ring and threw it at her, "is over. I'm done playing this game. I don't like you and I certainly don't love you. It's done," he said and tried to go out after Brooke, but she was gone.

Peyton ran out and caught a hold of his arm at the front door. The news media had already gathered to watch what was going down. Peyton stood in front of him and said, "I swear to god if you don't go back into that house I will ruin her right now." He was so mad that he grabbed her arm so hard he thought he might break it. "Get inside now," he hissed not wanting to cause a scene outside.

Okay so what do you think? Review and let me know and I'll get working on the next chapter :) Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate each and everyone of them. I'm so glad many of my readers from the other story came to this one. You guys kick ass! So thanks to EVERYONE!


	4. Reprocussions

Brooke woke up in the morning spent. She didn't want to look at any newspapers or watch any television. She already knew what the headlines would say about her. She couldn't believe that more than a week ago her life was so quiet and now so was at the center of one of the biggest scandals. She liked Lucas so much already, she really did. It hurt her when she told him not to talk to her again, but there really wasn't anything else she could do. She could see why Lucas didn't love his wife. She was a complete bitch. Her foul mouth, crazy blond curls, ripped jeans, and rocker shirt. She looked like a crazy emo bitch. Definitely not what she imagined Lucas married to. He seemed more like the type who would be with someone classy, beautiful, and respectful. Someone like herself. But apparently Lucas was not the guy she thought he was. The pictures in her room told her that. She hadn't expected anything in the mail, let alone what that bitch had sent. When Lucas tried to talk to her she played dumb about it. The worst part was that she wanted him to tell her, but he lied about them saying they were family photos. The last photo in the pile is the one that broke her heart the most. She hadn't been out of the house that entire week, because she just didn't want to face the world. She lifted her head from the couch when her door opened.

"Hey home wrecking slut, how was the sex,' the feisty redhead said.

"Good morning Rachel. Nice to see you too. Who's bed have you been buried in this week?"

"I knew you had good taste in men, Brooke but this one is over the top, even for you. Although I think I like this scandalous you better," she said jokingly.

"Not funny Rachel. Besides that's over. I didn't sleep with him and I never will. Don't you keep up with the news," Brooke tried to joke. "What's up?"

"We are going out tonight. There is a new club opening and we are going."

"No Rachel, I really don't feel like going out tonight," Rachel went to stop her, but Brooke was having none of it. "Go have a good time and I'll see you back here after that, but I am not going out, so drop it."

"Whatever bitch. See you later," Rachel said as she made her way to her room.

* * *

Last week Lucas imagined things would be a lot quieter and calmer in his life. He thought he would wake up in the morning with Brooke in his arms, after getting to know everything about her. He had left Nathan's because he knew the media attention was going to be out of hand by that morning after that nights events, and he didn't want his brothers family to have to go through that. He had tried calling Brooke's phone numerous times, but he always went right to voicemail. He wanted to tell her the truth before everything came out. His thought drifted back to the previous weeks events.

He slammed the door and the yelling began. "We had an agreement you son of a bitch," Peyton yelled as she slapped him in the face. "It was never to go public and here you go making me look like an idiot. I will not be made out a fool Lucas Scott. I will take you down with me."

_"No one needs to make you look like an idiot, you are," Lucas bit back. "I don't give a shit what you say about me, but you leave her out of it. I want a divorce Peyton. No more delaying what is already going to come."_

_"If you divorce me Luke, I'll ruin you. I need this marriage for show just as much as you do. In my hand here I have the proof to take you down and if you go through with the divorce I'll make it public. How do you think your designer princess will like you when she sees these."_

_"I don't give a shit anymore Peyton. Out me for being a lousy husband. I already filed the papers this morning so it's a done deal."_

_"Fine Lucas, but you won't come out of this clean. I made plenty of copies of these, but I'll give you a set," she said as she threw the photos on the table. He already knew what they were. He always took a seductive photograph with a conquest and the women usually wrote him dirty messages from their night together on them. He knew Brooke didn't read the sleazy papers so it wouldn't affect her, she would probably never know._

_"Oh by the way Luke, I sent the original copies to Brooke. She should receive them tomorrow. You know the ones with the messages on back," she said as she grabbed her coat and walked towards the back. "Good luck getting her to think anymore of you…" she was cut off when his fingers wrapped tightly around her wrists._

_He had his fist clenched at his side. He was going to hit her and he knew it when those words came out of her mouth. Brooke had told him the first night they talked that she would never be with someone who slept around with anyone in a different city. It was dirty and not what she would ever be. He knew when she saw those pictures she would never give him the chance he wanted. Peyton knew this and that's why she did this. He was about to hit her when he realized that this is what she wanted. She could make him out to be an abusive husband and ruin him forever. He released his hold on her and spat at her. "Get out you bitch."_

After she left he tried to get a hold of Brooke. He had to be the one to explain before she saw those pictures. Because once she saw them he wouldn't have a chance in hell. When he finally did get a hold of her, he found out that Peyton had only been bluffing. She broke his heart when she asked him to never speak to her again though. This scandal had cost her, her biggest client of the year and a few accounts she had worked really hard for. He had never meant to cause a mess for her, but he couldn't say he regretted it. He wanted more with her, but he knew that she would need time.

* * *

The new club was everything hyped it up to be and more. Anyone who was anyone was there. In fact that's the only way you could get in on opening night. Nathan and Haley had gotten a sitter for Jamie and dragged Lucas's ass out. He was starting to get on everyone's nerves with how moody he had been. They didn't expect him to go, but when he said he would they didn't question it.

He decided that he would go out because he was sick of sitting in his room alone. If Brooke didn't want him then there were plenty of girls who would. He would just go back to doing what he had before he met her, and when she came back to him it would all end. He could strictly have sex with them because he no longer had to talk to them to see if they were the one he was looking for. He had already found her, and until she came to her senses he had needs to be fulfilled. He grabbed his third drink from the bar and he found the one who he would be taking home tonight. She had red hair and a body to die for in her short, body hugging black dress. He walked over and told his family not to wait up for him. He made his way up behind her and moved his body with hers. She threw her head back and smiled. She had a great smile. He put his head up to her ear and huskily whispered to her. "You wanna go somewhere?" She turned around and she was really a sight. Gorgeous in every sense of the world. She looked him over for a minute and said, "Let's go to my place." She wouldn't kiss him though until they reached her destination. She gave him a line of how she liked her privacy and didn't want her neighbors thinking she was a whore. While she was making her way into the apartment his hands found her lower back. She swatted his hand away and then led him into the place.

"Home so early," came a voice from behind the kitchen wall.

"I am and I brought a present to share," she said as she kinked her eyebrow at Lucas.

He was hoping her friend was as hot as she was. He had never been with two girls at once, but hell what guy hasn't dreamed of that? He looked up just in time to see her roommate enter the room. He took in her legs, and they looked silky smooth, her perfect curvy, slim figure, and then her face. HER face. She just stood there looking as shocked as he was dressed in very short shorts, and a barely there tank top.

Rachel smiled and turned to Lucas. "Okay I did my good deed for the night. I'm going back out," she said as she grabbed her coat and walked back out the door, leaving the two of them standing awkwardly together, eyes locked.

He panicked. He didn't want her to know that he had come there to originally hook up with her friend. "I…uhhh…I should have…" he started but didn't know how to finish.

She was just as shocked, but did something even more out of character for herself. She walked over to him and stood mere inches from his face. "Do you want me Luke," she asked questionably.

He was blown away. Did she ever doubt that he did? He thought he made that clear the night at his brother's house. All he could do in this moment was nod his head and then her lips crashed on his. Before he could realize what he was doing he had engaged in a full-blown war with her mouth. She wasn't being careful, so neither was he. Her hands were wrapped around his neck within seconds and she was holding his head to her own. His hands quickly moved from her arms down to her back, and to her ass. He squeezed and she moaned into his mouth. He leaned down just a little to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried them to the couch. He sat himself down and put her on his lap. She pulled away from the kiss breathlessly. He was hoping she wasn't going to stop because he was painfully rock hard and needed her more than he had ever needed anyone else. She kissed him quickly and jumped out. He went to protest, but she gave him a wink. "I have an idea," she said and ran quickly away. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but he thought he should stay put. A moment later she was back.

She crawled back into his lap and he moved forward so his hands were on her thighs and his face in her neck, kissing every inch he could. "Broody, take a picture with me." He stopped what he was doing and quickly panicked that she had gotten the pictures. "Why," he asked. "Because, I want a picture of us together," she said innocently enough. He had done this plenty of times, but tonight would be different. Usually the girls were all over him, but instead he wanted to be the one all over her. He wanted her to know every time she looked at that picture, that she was it for him. She asked him if he was ready and he said yes. She looked at the camera and smiled and he kissed her on the neck. He was starting to get impatient with the pictures. He wanted her and he wanted her right now. He took the camera from her hands and pulled her back to him. His hands found their way into her shorts and ran over her underwear. She definitely wanted him as much as he wanted her. He quickly moved them to the side and inserted a finger into her. She threw her head back and moaned out in pleasure. "You feel so good, Brooke," Lucas mumbled, trying to keep himself from cumming in his pants right there. He wanted to have a better angle with her and less clothes, so he went to turn her over. She stopped him and told him he had to wait a second because she had to use the bathroom. She winked at him and grabbed the Polaroid's. He was getting painfully annoyed at her interruptions, but he figured he would be patient. She would be worth the wait. She came back out only this time with more clothes on. Now he was really confused.

She stood in front of him. He went to pull her forward, but she swatted him away. "You can leave now, Luke." He sat there starring at her like she was crazy. "Why," he asked. "Because if you thought I was going to fuck you, you are dead wrong. Here's a memory for you though she said as she handed him a picture. "Read it," she said rudely. He knew right away that she had in fact seen the others in this moment. "Brooke, I don't want…" he started, but was cut off. She threw the picture on his lap. "Read it," she demanded. He picked it up and read the back.

"You fucked my best friend and then thought you could have me?" He looked up at her tying to find a way to explain. Who was her best friend? He didn't sleep with Rachel tonight. He had intended too, but he didn't. "I didn't sleep with your friend." Brooke leaned behind him and grabbed the stack of photos. She threw them at him. She held one in her hand. "In fact you did Lucas. See you have slept with so many, that you don't remember. But you did sleep with Rachel before. Here's the proof," she said as she put it in his face. "Now get the fuck out of my house." He stood up and tried to get her to listen, but just got slapped and pushed backwards until he was out the door, and had the door slammed in his face.

It was going to take a whole lot to make up for this fuck up and he knew it. In that moment though he knew what must be done, if he ever wanted that girl…..The girl that he couldn't admit until that moment that he was in love with.

Okay love it? Hate it? Review and let me know. As always thank you for all the comments, I appreciate them!!


	5. For Those In Need

**Brooke Davis, fashion princess to release new designs this afternoon at her show.** Everyone wanted to know what she was doing, and what new edgy designs she would premiere. She was always making the trends for each season. Anyone who was anyone knew this. What everyone was curious about was why she was doing a show two months before the rest of the fashion shows. Did she have something so over the top that it couldn't wait?

Brooke watched all of the coverage about what was transpiring on the news. She was pretty excited herself. She had been working the past month really hard on this new line. It wasn't going to be what anyone was expecting, but she was more proud of this than anything else she had ever done. After things had gone bad with Lucas, she spent every day working diligently to forget him. What she found though was that her new work reminded her of him more than anything. She had spent countless hours helping out families who lost their jobs, loved ones, or who just needed a little help. It gave her a brand new perspective on things. She was going to do something special for these families today, because they had changed her in a way in the short period of time she spent with them.

* * *

"Rachel, I'm not sure about this. Don't you think Brooke is going to be more than a little pissed when she finds out," Lucas asked as he put his shirt back on.

"Lucas, don't worry about Brooke okay. I think she has been a little preoccupied to notice what we have been up to," Rachel said.

"I don't want her to hate me anymore than she already does, is all. I know you guys are best friends and this is something that could ruin your friendship," Lucas said concerned, not only for Brooke but the redhead.

"What Brooke doesn't know won't hurt her Lucas. Look I gotta go, but relax. Brooke trusts me. I'll see you in a bit," Rachel said as she grabbed her stuff and left his room.

* * *

Brooke was nervous. Her line was launching in less than an hour and she couldn't find Rachel. She was supposed to be here to help her get the models ready and make sure everything was in order. She knew she needed to clam down or she was going to have a panic attack. She took a few deep breaths and calmed down. She was Brooke Davis. She was a professional. She didn't let anyone see her in distress. She could handle the world and plaster a fake smile on with the rest of them. Just as she was about to go and tie up all of the loose ends, her friend arrived.

"Where the hell have you been? Have you looked in a mirror? You look like a mess. Did you have sex or something? You have that look about you," Brooke said throwing a million questions at her.

"Stop. Calm down. I am here and we need to get ready. I had a few things I had to do, and no I haven't been having sex. I was trying to make everything perfect for you today," Rachel said as she hugged her best friend. Brooke instantly relaxed in her hug and pulled back after a moment. There was still much to be done and she hadn't even gotten ready herself. Luckily, Rachel was prepared to take over so she could go.

"Just one thing Rachel before I go. One of the male models hasn't show up. So please find out where he is and…thank you," Brooke said as she smiled and turned around.

"I have it covered Brooke. I have it all covered," Rachel said to herself with a devious smile in place.

* * *

When Brooke came out five minutes before the show she looked dazzling. She never had a make-up artist or a hair dresser because that just wasn't her. She was simple and elegant. Even though she had more than enough money, she never wanted people fawning over her. She liked to do her make-up because she knew what she liked and didn't like. She paid models to wear the edgy clothes and make-up; she didn't need that for herself. She had her hair pulled back in an elegant ponytail with a few wisps hanging loose in the front. Her make-up was subtle, but brought out her best assets. She had chosen to wear a grey suit with a blue top underneath. She looked sophisticated and classy. She walked by Rachel who was preparing one of the models, although she didn't recognize him from behind, and headed to the stage to address the media.

"Thank you all so much for coming today. I know fashion week hasn't kicked off, but I'm doing something a bit different this year. This past month I decided to do something I have never done before. I have met and come to think of four families as friends. Each of them has their own story and their own problems, but because of their love and strength, they have not faltered. They are here today for a special reason. They inspired me to go against the grain of couture and design stuff for the every day people. The people we forget about in this world. The ones who do not have lots of money and struggle to feed and provide for their families. I met a woman recently who told me that she loved my line. She said that she saved an entire paycheck to buy one of my dresses. I was shocked and also humbled. People love what I do and are willing to work so hard to own something from my line. That's when I decided maybe it was time for me to do a separate line. One just as classy and nice, but more affordable. The kind that a stay at home mother can afford, or a blue-collar worker. These people work just as hard, if not harder than I do. So today you will see the family line from Clothes Over Bros. However, I am encouraging everyone who sees something they want to buy to do so, because all of the proceeds earned from today will go to the families I have come to love. And after that a portion of the proceeds from this line will go to families who are in need around the country. So thank you, to all of you who have come out and I hope you enjoy."

Brooke went and watched the show with the four families she had come to know. There was something for everyone at this show. Mothers, fathers, children, and everyone in between. She hadn't heard one bad word whispered yet. In fact, people loved everything that had seen so far. Brooke excused herself to go back on stage to show off the last design. It was a suit she had designed for men and she had worked so hard on it. She made sure it was made well and would last for years. She explained how this is something every man should own, because there was always an occasion for it. "Without further ado, he is the suit worn by…" she stopped. Was she reading this right? No freaking way had she approved this. "Uhh, Lucas Scott."

Her heart dropped when she saw him. If it was even possible he looked better than ever. He made her suit look ugly in comparison. She watched him model it around, and she was pissed. This was not the attention she needed or wanted today. Today was about helping out a few families in need, and now it would be marked in scandal. This had Rachel's name all over it! When he came and stood next to her, she thought he was crazy. "Thank you Mr. Scott, and to all of you.." but she was cut off when Lucas asked her if he could speak for a moment. She couldn't exactly be rude, so she smiled her fake smile and handed over the microphone.

"I gotta tell you Ms. Davis this is by far the best suit I've ever worn. I know from Ms. Davis' assistant that today means so much more to her than any of you know. I wanted to be a part of helping out so I offered to participate. So I have two things to offer up. The first thing is that Ms. Roe has offered to donate double what her wedding dress will cost to your cause, if you will consider designing one for her," Lucas looked and smile. This was the client who had fired her after the Lucas scandal. Had Lucas actually gotten her to let Brooke be apart of it again? She looked at him questionably. "I spoke to her and explained everything and she thinks that you are truly one of a kind. She never knew that you were the kind, generous person that you were. She asked me to deliver the news to you. For my second offering to you, I will donate one million dollars of my own money, two hundred and fifty thousand dollars for each of these four families to have. If you will accept my offer to dinner."

To say that Brooke was surprised was an understatement. She looked at the families and they were so excited. The things they could do with that money. One family could survive on it since they lost their jobs, another could pay for their daughters cancer treatments. She stopped thinking. She could refuse and then just give them the money herself. Why was he doing this? Was he truly a different person than she thought? Deep down inside was he the guy she always expected him to be? "So, what do you think Brooke," Lucas asked. She smiled and replied, "I'd love to." She would use this time to see if maybe there was more to him than she thought recently. There had to be because he had gone through a lot to get back the most sought after wedding of the year. Lucas laughed and said one last thing before exiting the stage. "Thank you Rachel. All of this plotting finally paid off."

Okay so sorry for the lack of updates this week. I had some serious schoolwork to catch up on. That and I went to find some of the Twilight cast members! So here is this chapter. It's not long, and I'm not sure if it is that great. I just needed to get through this to get to the next chapter. I'm trying to decide if I want steamy, sexy Brucas or if I want them to wait a bit. Let me know what you guys think. Review! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate them!


	6. Uptight

Thanks for all the reviews! I got a few concerns that Rachel slept with Lucas again, and after reading it again I get where you think that. But, they did NOT sleep together. Rachel was getting Lucas sized for his big surprise appearance at the show, but had to meet him in his room so Brooke didn't know. Also, I have no idea how long divorces take to go through, so for this story, it's finalized.

Usually I am pretty quick with updates, but classes are seriously kicking my ass with all my papers due! L Lol. And I also did 30 hours of overtime this week, so my update was slower than I wanted. I just want all that extra money to shop with for next week! My apologies for taking so long! SO here's the next part. I hope you all enjoy and review to let me know your thoughts. The reviews inspire me to write more and faster!

Brooke was seriously considering reneging on her agreement with Lucas, but decided that she would go. It had been a while since she had, had a stimulating conversation with anyone. She knew that she would at least get to enjoy that perk. The thought of seeing him again made her nervous though. The last time she had seen him, his kisses and touches were intoxicating. She hadn't had much to compare him with, but he was good. Rachel had even joked around with her and said he was the best she'd had. That didn't go over too well. The conversation ended with Brooke telling her she was a slut and it was too soon for jokes. Rachel called her a fat ass and left for work. She did appreciate how much motivation that fiery red head gave her though. Brooke wasn't going to give her the opportunity to have him again, not before she did anyway. She figured that the only reason Lucas was so persistent was because she was the first person to refuse him sex. It was a turn on to watch him beg and make a fool of himself though. She was going to give him what he wanted tonight, but only because she wanted to get it over with. She hadn't felt another's touch for so long and in a way she was just desperate. At least this is what she kept telling herself. If she was being honest with herself than she would know that deep down there really was a connection with him, one she was unwilling to admit or allow.

* * *

Lucas was nervous, and he was never nervous. He knew that tonight would make or break any connection he could have with her. And for this reason he knew he had to really impress her, that and tread lightly. He glanced into the mirror. He looked good; even he could admit that. Brooke made him promise that they would be semi casual so he opted to wear his faded jeans and a nice black button down. He gelled back his spiky hair. He had yet to get a haircut but he liked the way it looked. He made sure that his face was clean; Brooke hated the scruff and he was willing to do anything to impress her. His eyes looked different tonight. They were icy blue and thoughtful, but clearly showed his weakness for this girl. He knew she would see through it, but he had no time to worry. He rushed out the door so that he wouldn't be late to meet her.

* * *

She stepped out from the car and instantly she got nervous. She saw him standing and waiting and her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. Holy shit he looked good. Even though he went with dress casual as requested, he still looked dressed up. She felt under dressed. For once in her grown up life she chose to wear a jean skirt and black halter top with her matching heels. She felt silly now, but what the hell. It was just for one night, and thankfully the media had given up on following them around.

God she looking amazing, he thought. Usually the only ones who could pull off jean skirts were high school girls, but she put them to shame. He knew his mouth was slightly hanging open so he quickly shut it, and gave her a warm smile. He walked to her and held out his arm so he could escort her. When her tiny hands found the way through his, he felt the tingles run through him. He could just imagine the shock he would have felt if she touched his bare skin. She had opted for little to no make-up tonight and she still looked better than anyone he had ever seen. As the walked he glanced over at her and she gave him a warm smile with that beautiful, beaming dimple. Her green eyes had this sparkle that he knew she saw in him own as well.

* * *

Dinner went fantastic. The both of them actually relaxed after spending a few minutes with each other. They were comfortable with each other. Brooke surprised herself when she asked Lucas to go out for drinks after dinner. At first she felt like she made a mistake when she saw him give her a weird look, but he quickly replied that he would love to. Two drinks soon turned into way more than that and Brooke found herself sitting extremely close to Lucas on the couch in the VIP room of the club. She slung her arm around his shoulders and he rested a hand on her thigh. To anyone looking in, it would seem that that they were two very in love people. They were both leaned into the couch and had their heads turned so that they were facing the other.

"Do you ever do anything just do anything spur of the moment," Lucas asked her.

She laughed, an honest laugh. "I'm not really a spur of the moment kind of girl if you hadn't noticed Luke."

"You know, I think if you tried something crazy once in a while you would be a bit less uptight."

Brooke looked kind of shocked. She wasn't expecting him to call her uptight and from the dull blue color of his eyes, and the way he was squinting, she knew he was deep in thought. "Uptight? You don't know anything about me Lucas to be able to make that call."

He lifted his hand from her thigh and held them up in the air. "Then prove me wrong Brooke Davis, prove me wrong."

She kinked an eyebrow at him and decided she would show him just how uptight she was not. He was still looking at her waiting when she grabbed his face and planted her lips on his. At first he didn't respond but he quickly snapped to. She maneuvered her way onto his lap and kissed him fiercely. He grabbed the back of her head and held her securely to him, his hands tangled in her flowing, wavy locks. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. They were this dark blue smoldering color. She could see the fire and passion behind them. "Why don't we get outta here Broody and I'll show you what an uptight girl can do," she said and winked at him. She jumped up and grabbed his hand. He quickly followed her.

"Where are we going," he asked intrigued.

"Your hotel room," she said and pulled him quickly through the club.

When they got outside it was chilly. She was actually annoyed that she hadn't brought her jacket. She folded her arms and gently rubbed them trying to make herself warm.

He knew she was chilly and he didn't want her to be cold. He didn't know if she would like him to try to warm her up, but he was going to try. Stupid of him not to bring a jacket in case she got cold. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She didn't pull away; in fact she wrapped her arms around him. A smile crept up on his face and they walked quickly to his hotel. Thank god it was only one block away.

* * *

Lucas closed the door. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to offer her a drink or something. He hadn't actually planned on the night ending this way; he wasn't complaining though. He stood there and ran his hands through his hair nervously. He saw her approaching him, but he was frozen where he stood. She stood inches from his face, but didn't move to make a move.

"Uhhhh…" he got out.

"You call me uptight, but here I am and you can't even make the move to kiss me," she said and kinked her eyebrow at him. She put her hands on her hips. She had made the first move and wasn't going to do it again. If he wanted her than it was his time to prove it.

He pulled his hands from his hair and closed the gap between them. He slowly brought his lips to hers and gave her sweet kisses. His arms snaked around her waist to bring her closer to his body. When he knew she wanted more from the kiss he fully engulfed himself into it. His lips crashed against hers and their tongues fought each others. Her arms had found their way around his neck and she was pulling at his hair. He was more turned on from her actions than he had ever been in his life. He pulled away and looked at her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen from the passion of their kiss. "Are you sure you wanna do this," he asked. He remembered the last time they started this. She had left him high and dry.

To prove to him that she wasn't going anywhere she brought her arms tighter around his neck and pushed herself up on him. Her legs found their way around his waist and he stood there holding the both of them up, his hands on the bottom of her ass. She brought her lips to his ear and kissed down to his neck. He rolled his head back and let out a moan. She kissed along his neck and huskily whispered to him, "If you don't want me, I can always leave."

This snapped him back to reality. "I want you. Please don't leave." His eyes were this fierce blue and burning into hers. She saw the want and knew he saw the same thing burning in her green eyes. He brought his lips to her neck and kissed her back. Her hands were fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"If you don't want me to leave, take me to bed. I want you so much right now Lucas, I've wanted you since the moment I met you."

He wasn't going to give up this opportunity. He stumbled his way to the bedroom of his sweet. He placed Brooke on the bed and stood on the edge. She stood up and pulled her top over her head. Her breast spilled out and Lucas had never seen perfection like this before. He breasts were perfectly rounded and begging to be touched. He reached out and placed his hand around one. She moaned out loud but pushed his hand away. "Not yet Broody." He groaned thinking she was going to do this to him again. Instead she pulled her skirt and underwear down. She stood before him completely exposed and he thought he was going to finish before they got started but he regained his composure. She was getting impatient with his buttons so she just ripped the shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere and they both laughed. She pushed his shirt off and ran her hands over his perfectly sculpted chest. He crashed his lips to hers as she fumbled with his belt. She finally got it undone and pushed his pants down. Finally he was just as naked as she was. She pulled him down on the bed with her; his perfect body in between her legs. He was trying to take his time and get to know her body, but she just couldn't wait any longer.

"Luke, no foreplay. I need you inside me," Brooke whimpered.

He lifted himself up a bit and positioned himself. He slowly pushed himself inside her. She winced for a moment and he almost stopped until she told him to keep going. She was tight, in fact he never felt someone that good in his life. He closed his eyes tightly trying to push away the oncoming orgasm. He waited for weeks for this chance and he wasn't going to blow it, no pun intended. She pushed her hips up into him and the both moaned out. He learned down and kissed her lips as he slowly moved in and out of her. Her soft hands rubbed along his jaw line. This truly was a moment he thought he had died and gone to heaven. He pulled away and looked into her eyes as he thrust into her again. He had never taken the time to look at anyone he slept with, but he had to with her. "You're so beautiful you know that pretty girl?"

"Uhhhhh, Luke. You..you feel so good. Go..go faster," Brooke managed to get out as she pushed herself up into him.

"Like this," he asked as he thrust into her hard. She dug her hands into the sheets and pushed her body up. "No harder," she mumbled.

He pushed himself off the top of her and kneeled in between her legs. He pulled her hips up and thrust into her faster and harder. He had never experienced a high like this before. He was completely lost in her. Even though he couldn't be closer to her in this moment, he wanted to be. He pulled her up into his lap and they sat like this. Her grinding faster and harder into him than he ever imagined. Her nails digging into his back as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Ahhh, Luke. I…I….I'm going to…," she said as she reached her peak. She was panting and breathing heavy. Every part of her shook from the core of her. He laid her back down and finished at his pace. The last thing he got out was, "I..I…think I'm in love with you, Brooke," as he finished with in her. He lad on top of her until her could catch his breath. Both of them breathing heavy and giving light kisses to the other.

He rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest. "That was amazing, Brooke. I have never been happier in my life," he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep with her in his arms.

She just lay there. She had heard what he said before he came and it kind of scared her as well as made her happy. She wasn't sure what to do in this moment. She had never felt completely whole until this moment, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do this with him. She didn't move, but figured she should probably leave before he woke up. She was torn, but decided she would at least stay for a while, maybe even the whole night…….

Okay, I know I took forever and I'm sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Hopefully I'll have another update up real soon. Just depends if I get more overtime. Let me know what you thought. I appreciate the reviews!!


	7. Even If It's Just For One Night

Lucas woke up and looked at the clock. 6 a.m. He had the perfect night with Brooke, well until he fucked up and told her he loved her. What the fuck was he thinking? Sure, it was true that he did, but he should have kept his mouth shut. If he had than maybe she would be here still. Wait. He closed his eyes and turned his head praying that she would still be there. When he opened his eyes a huge grin fell upon his face. Sure enough, her brown wavy locks were spilled across his the pillow. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. He lay there looking at her, wanting to touch her. He didn't though because he didn't want to wake her. He laid his head back against the pillow just watching her. Not even in his wildest fantasies could he imagine how wonderful the woman laying next to him was. She was a goddess, in every aspect of the word. He thought his heart would pound out of his chest when she shifted and laid her hand against his back. Her touch sent tingles throughout his entire body, like someone was electrocuting him. He had never felt this way when another had touched him. He had his fair share of touches, and he almost felt dirty in this moment. How could he have been with so many women when this was the one he could have been with his entire life? Had he met her in high school he would have made sure that he had married her the minute he got to know here. She was feisty, bitchy, classy, confident, smart, and had the biggest heart. She was the kind of woman that any man would give up everything for, and he was no exception. He knew right then, that he had to have her forever. If it meant that he would wait forever, than so be it. He could never be with anyone else after having all of her last night.

She lay there, knowing he was watching her. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes though. She liked him and was afraid that he thought of her as another one that he could add to his list of conquests. Sure, he had said that he loved her last night while they were having sex, but he probably said that to everyone he had been with. It was his way to keep them coming back when he visited the different cities. She felt almost dirty at that thought. Sex with Lucas Scott was amazing, that she couldn't deny. She had only ever been with one other person, but she knew from Rachel's stories that what she and Lucas shared last night was incredible. She found herself wanting to do it all over again, but figured he wanted her to just leave already. She figured that was it because when she had shifted and put her hand on his back he felt like he had stiffened. He wouldn't be rude; he'd just wait for her to wake up so he could move on with his day. She willed herself to open her eyes so she could get up and give him what she thought he wanted. She was a bit taken aback when she saw him smiling.

"Morning, Pretty Girl," he said with squinty eyes. She thought to herself how sexy he looked when he looked at her like that. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head.

"Morning. Sorry, I must have fallen asleep last night. You must have a lot to be done so I'll get up," she said as she sat up, almost embarrassed. She had the blanket covering her chest as she looked around for her clothes with her eyes. She only stopped when she felt his hand wrap gently around her arm.

"I'm in no rush Brooke. It's early. Why don't you lay back down with me and we can hang out for a while more, unless you're busy," he said with a pouty face.

For some reason she did as he said. This wasn't the confident, bitchy Brooke. This was the insecure embarrassed Brooke. Jumping out of bed would just make her feel used, and she didn't want that. She shifted from her back to her side, so that she was facing Lucas. They sat like that, just starring at each other for what felt like hours. It made her feel uncomfortable so she spoke up. "What are you thinking about Luke?"

"Honestly," he asked. When she shook her head yes, he continued. "I'm thinking that last night was amazing, and you look beautiful in the morning." He watched her blush and it made him smile. "I'm thinking I'd like nothing more than to be able to kiss you right now," he said as he shifted his deep blue eyes to the pillow. "What are you thinking about Brooke," he asked nervously.

She giggled and then became serious. "I'm thinking about why you haven't kissed me yet," she said as he looked up quickly and she arched an eyebrow. "Because, I'm not sure if you're waiting for permission or maybe you just want me to go." She was about to turn away a bit embarrassed when his lips crashed on to hers. It was truly an amazing moment. Like when you watch the fairytale movies and everyone has a happy ever after. Every part of her felt alive and loved as he pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. His hands were tangled in her hair and his tongue danced with hers. She knew her lips would be swollen when they pulled away from the kiss, but she only wanted to deepen it more. She put one of her hands to his face and the other clawed at the nape of his neck. She was beginning to feel dizzy. They both pulled away and looked at the other. Swollen lips and eyes clouded with hunger were all they both saw. She pushed all of her insecurities to the back of her mind and climbed on top of him. For the second time in less than twenty-four hours they gave in to the other.

When they finished they both lay silently, not knowing the right or perfect thing to say to the other. Neither of them wanted the moment to end, but reality was only an hour away. She shifted nervously in the bed and told Luke she had to go because she had to get her designs prepared for her next job. He told her that he had to catch a flight, but he wanted to see her again. Brooke agreed, knowing she wouldn't, but needing to get out of the room. She was hurt that he was leaving New York, but they both had real life to get back to. She had to catch a flight to Tree Hill herself because she was designing a wedding dress for a girl from the music industry and her soon to be husband. She had forgotten to get the names of the two she would be meeting in less than eight hours, but there would be time for that once she landed and got situated.

Lucas watched her go. He knew that she wanted him, but would likely never agree to see him again. He saw the look in her eyes when he told her he had to catch a flight. She truly thought that this was just a one-night stand to him. He had never been able to read a person so well, but when he looked into her eyes he saw everything. He didn't want to go on that flight, but he had to go back to Tree Hill and get some stuff in order. That was in fact where his family lived and where his true home was. He hoped while he was there he could come up with a plan to do something to get back to New York and back to Brooke. He jumped up and took a quick shower. He packed his bags and checked out the hotel to catch his flight. In less than two hours he would be back home and could get his life in order. 'Here I come Tree Hill, here I come,' he sighed as he entered the airport.

Okay I know this is a short chapter and I apologize. I wanted to get something up for all of my wonderful readers. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I promise I will make the next one longer and up a whole lot faster….if you guys want me to continue. I'll wait for the reviews and see what I get before I decide. Thanks for the reviews, they truly mean a lot to me! 


	8. New Friends and Trouble

I'm going to start this out with some well-deserved thank yous:

DANI OTH—Thank you for always reviewing. You always make the nicest comments and they brighten my day. You have been through just about every chapter of both of my stories so I appreciate all of the time you spent reading them and all the thoughtful comments. I appreciate each and every one of them! I hope I continue to please! Thanks so much!

dianehermans—another one who has commented through both of my stories. I appreciate all of the reviews! Thank you so much, and sorry I've been slower with this one!

xxlostxangelxx—thank you for always reading! I'm glad you are still enjoying Brucas! I appreciate all of the reviews!

BDavisLScott23—Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm not sure if you are still reading, but I hope so! Your reviews still make me smile and encourage me to write the steamy Brucas moments! So thank you!

brucas82forever—thank you for the reviews and bringing to light questions that I may have over-looked that could confuse people. I appreciate them!

sumerlove LB4ever—thank you for the reviews. You also write interesting things that bring a smile to my face. I appreciate all of the feedback.

juicetroop82—thank you for sticking with this story. I appreciate the reviews.

Love me some Julian—Thank you for the reviews. They are what keep me writing. I'm glad you are enjoying it and I hope you continue to like what I write. Thank you

And to everyone else that has read or reviewed, thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys are my inspiration and if I didn't see the feedback I wouldn't keep writing! So thank you and keep it coming!!!

* * *

Brooke looked at her watch. She still had an hour before her meeting. She was here in Tree Hill and had always thought of this when she read Lucas's books. Lucas. She couldn't take her mind off of him. Last night and this morning had been amazing, but just like that he said he had to catch a flight. She wanted it to mean so much more, but realized that what she wanted and what happened were two very different things. At least in her mind. She brushed him out of her thoughts and went back to the paperwork sprawled all over her bed at the hotel. She thought she would be meeting with the bride, but instead she was meeting with the soon-to-be groom. This was a surprise for his fiancé, since she adores Brooke's line. He wanted to surprise her and knew this would be a dream come true. Brooke found this very endearing. Not many guys, at least the ones she knew, would go through the trouble of doing something this nice. Brooke grabbed her sketchpad and all of her things she needed and headed to the address on the paper.

* * *

Lucas parked his Mercedes in the driveway of his quaint home. It felt good to be back in the quiet town, but he found himself longing to be in New York. Maybe not in New York so much, but closer to Brooke. He had spent longer than he was supposed to there, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He actually contemplated selling his home and just moving there to be closer to her, but that would seem rushed and probably scare her off. He figured a few weeks at home without any distractions would help him clear his head. The only problem was that he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking of her. He got aggravated when he saw the familiar car parked in his driveway. Great, another fight I don't want right now he thought as he walked to his door.

He opened the door and slammed it when he got inside. "Peyton, what are you doing here," he asked annoyed. He looked into the living room and saw her suitcases. 'It's about time,' he thought.

"Hey Luke, calm down I'm not staying. I figured you'd still be in New York so I took my time packing my stuff. I should be done shortly. I just have a few more things to get," she said as she smiled at him.

For some reason his annoyance with her went away. He gave a quick smile, told her to take her time, and headed to the kitchen. Everything looked so familiar, yet so foreign to him. He would love to bring Brooke here to get away from the city. It's quiet and they could have fun, without constant prying eyes on them. 'Shit,' he thought. 'There I go again thinking about her.' It was going to be a long few weeks. He grabbed a water and headed out the door again. He'd go visit with his mom and sister to try and take his mind off of things for a while.

* * *

Brooke pulled up to the driveway and was greeted a once by a very handsome man. He was tall, had dark hair, and a great body. His smile was one that was genuine and warm; making her feel instantly comfortable near him. He extended his hand and greeted her. "I'm Jake. Thank you for coming Ms. Davis." Brooke smiled, a genuine smile and said, "No problem. And please call me Brooke." They talked for a few minutes and Brooke asked where he would like to get started. He nervously asked if she would mind going to meet his fiancée. She was going to be ecstatic and he really wanted to surprise her. Brooke couldn't refuse so she jumped in her car and followed Jake to their next destination.

When they pulled up to the house Brooke instantly loved it. It wasn't overly big or fancy, but it had the perfect feeling to it. It was a place she could see herself having a family in. It was a beautiful, quiet town and appealed very much to her. She loved her life in New York City, but she always felt like she was missing something. She stepped out of the car and followed Jake to the door. He walked inside and called for his fiancée. "Honey, I have a surprise for you. Where are you?"

"Surprises! I love surp…" she started but didn't get to finish her sentence. Her mouth fell open when she saw who was behind Jake and from Brooke's face she was equally as surprised. "Brooke….what are you..," she started but Jake cut in.

"I know you love her line so I got her to come and do your wedding dress. I want this day to be a fairytale to you and she can provide you with your dream dress."

To say that Brooke was stunned was an understatement. Never in a million years did she imagine she would come face to face with this girl. Brooke had to push past her personal opinions however, because she had already been paid to do this. She was a professional and she could act like it. She smiled a polite smile at the curly blond in front of her. "Peyton. I understand that this may be awkward, but if you can get past that, than I don't have a problem designing your gown." She looked at Peyton again and saw that the girl smiled back at her and nodded.

"I have to grab a few things but if you want to go in the kitchen," she said and pointed, "Than I'll be right in." Brooke smiled and walked into the kitchen, but not before hearing Peyton tell Jake that Luke was back and she wanted to have everything out before he got back home. She stood frozen at the table. She looked around. She was really in Lucas Scott's home. She took a deep breath and all she could do was smell him. She would know that smell from any where. How had she missed it when she walked through the door? She turned around as Peyton entered the kitchen, Jake-bringing bags out the door.

She had talked to Peyton for a few moments and suddenly didn't feel so uncomfortable. She asked Brooke how she normally got the inspirations for her dresses. Brooke explained to her that when it came to wedding dresses, that she usually went out for drinks with the bride-to-be and got to know things about them. It was a way of helping her design the dress the bride wanted and also adding a unique design that fits the person. Peyton asked her if she would mind doing that with her. She knew it would be awkward, but in a way she wanted to get to know the girl who made her ex-husband happy. She did want him to be happy like she was, after all, she would like to be able to be his friend one day. They had a long history and she had finally found the guy to make all of her dreams come true, and she wanted Lucas to find the same things. She asked Brooke how she felt about going out for drinks at a local bar and Brooke agreed. They headed out the door and left Jake to finish packing and getting her stuff out.

* * *

Brooke sat drinking with Peyton for hours. It was strange that after a few drinks they were talking like they were best friends. Peyton explained that she wasn't upset that Lucas was with Brooke, just that they had appearances to keep up. She told Brooke that she was actually thankful that she intervened so that Peyton could finally live the life she wanted with Jake. It actually startled Brooke when Peyton told her that Lucas truly did love her. Brooke didn't know what to say at that point, except "How do you know that?"

Peyton laughed and took a swig of her drink. "You see Brooke, I've known Lucas all of his life and the only time I EVER saw him look the way he does at you is when he sees his mom and sister. I guess when I saw you guys on those papers I was jealous. Lucas is a writer, but he is petrified when it comes to showing feelings. We both knew what the other was doing while we weren't with them, but we didn't care. With you it's different. I know for a fact that he hasn't been with anyone else since the moment he met you. I see it when he looks at you, and he told Nathan as much. I'm not super close to his family, but we talk. So, I am telling you now Brooke. He is a great guy. You're the girl that has and will continue to change him, so don't let him go."

Brooke was actually touched by Peyton's speech. For some odd reason she felt herself becoming friends with her. If anyone tried to date her ex-boyfriend that she knew she would pop a gasket. That was when Brooke knew that there was never that connection with Lucas that she had, had. Maybe what they shared was something and different. That's when a question popped into her head. Brooke was swaying but still managed to slur out, "Peyton, does Lucas say I love you to everyone he sleeps with?"

Peyton looked a bit taken aback by this comment at first and then laughed. "No, no Brooke he doesn't. At least he didn't with me. I think I have only ever say those words to me twice in my life, and that was because we had to force a fake love in a church. The only ones I've ever say that to is his family. Why do you ask?" She was curious; she wouldn't lie. Maybe she could get Brooke to do something crazy tonight that would involve Lucas coming to the rescue of the brunette next to her. God she was so sneaky!

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and said, "No reason. Anyways thank you for tonight Peyt. I actually really enjoyed this. It was nice to let loose and have a good conversation…maybe even begin a friendship," Brooke said and smiled.

"Friends sound perfect, but before you go let's do something crazy and wild. We are already drunk so lets have fun," Peyton said as she grabbed Brookes hand and led her out of the bar. To everyone around them they looked like schoolgirls squealing with laughter and running out hand in hand. Little did they know that theses two girls were trouble for Tree Hill.

* * *

When Lucas arrived home he was a little surprised to find Jake still at his place. When he left it had been Peyton and now Jake was here and an unfamiliar car parked outside.

"Hey Luke. Sorry I'm just finishing loading her stuff. I should be outta her in a few minutes."

"Okay. Where did goldilocks disappear to," Lucas asked, not really caring for the answer.

Jake hated to talk about the wedding plans with Lucas. He knew they didn't love each other anymore, but it was still awkward. Lucas used to be his best friend after all. He missed his friendship and wanted nothing more than to have it back. "She is out with the designer from New York," Jake said nervously.

Lucas didn't think anything about it. He shrugged his shoulders and said "cool." He didn't know why he did what he did next, maybe because he missed his best friend, maybe because he just didn't want to stare at a tv, but he asked Jake if he wanted to come in and have a few beers. Jake agreed and they shook hands before walking into the house.

They were actually having a good time laughing and reminiscing when Lucas's cell went off. He quickly picked it up, hoping that maybe it would be Brooke. It unfortunately wasn't, but it did surprise him when the person on the other end of the line spoke.

"Lucas. Sorry to bother you, but we can't seem to reach Jake. We have a Peyton and Brooke Scott here under arrest and Peyton said to call you. Can you come down," the officer asked. Lucas heard giggling in the background and wondered who the hell Brooke Scott was. This phone call slightly annoyed him, because he didn't feel like going anywhere. "Sure, I have Jake with me. We'll be right down."

Lucas explained the situation to Jake and they headed out the door. Little did he know that this visit to the police station was exactly what his heart and body needed.

Review and let me know what you think!


	9. New Years Eve

Sorry this update took far longer than I expected. I kind of lost inspiration with all of the holidays and schoolwork, so I had to go back and watch some Brucas for inspiration. But anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope it isn't disappointing. I hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy New Year!!! And as always, review please! When I get reviews I will update faster!

Brooke sat tapping her freshly manicured nails on the desk in front of her at the hotel. She was taking a break from putting together Peyton's wedding dress. Her head snaps to the side to glance at the alarm clock. 9:30. 'What a loser you are Brooke Davis,' she thought to herself. It was New Years Eve and she was sitting in a hotel in Tree Hill, North Carolina by herself. If she were back in New York City she would be out with Rachel drinking and dancing the night away. She had thought about going home, but she knew if she did that she wouldn't have been able to finish the wedding dress in time. This dress was a living nightmare. Peyton had specific ideas and customizations that she wanted. Brooke wanted to make sure it was perfect and therefore she made it her number one priority.

Peyton and Jake had begged her to go to the party tonight at Tric, but she declined. She should have gone but she couldn't bring herself to go. Things had been weird between her and Lucas since the night she got arrested two weeks ago. She knew that she was drunk and had probably said something, but certain parts of the night were blurry to her.

"Do you have any idea who I am buddy," Brooke asked behind the cell bars with Peyton beside her.

_"Aside from someone very drunk, who flashed an officer in the middle of the road and then proceeded to flip him off, No," the older, very annoyed officer said leaning over his desk._

_"I am a very well known woman. I am Brooke freaking.." Brooke started before being cut off by Peyton._

_"Scott. She is Brooke Scott sir," Peyton said as Brooke looked at her quizzically. "Is this," Peyton said motioning to the jail cell "any way to treat the Scotts?"_

_The police officer was growing annoyed quickly. "Well Peyton, soon-to-be ex Scott and I'm pretty sure I've never heard of a Brooke Scott, so can you please keep quiet until your bail gets posted," the officer said with a final tone. _

_Brooke slumped back on the bench. Sure she had had more fun with Peyton than she had, had for a long time, but she certainly didn't want any more publicity. Especially not the kind that showed her, a classy businesswoman, and behaving like a crazy teenager._

_Peyton nudged her when Jake walked in to get them out. Brooke was a little taken backed when she looked up to see Lucas standing next to him. His eyes were burning into hers, although it was more a look of lust. Brooke held her breath and watched as the smile dropped from his face when they asked about Brooke Scott. He got very uncomfortable and called her a distant relative to the officer. The drive back was awkward and everyone ended up staying at Luke's. She had tried to sneak into his room to re-enact their earlier escapades, but he told her maybe another time because he was tired. She knew that was bullshit because she could hear him tossing and turning as much as her. Since that day she has tried to avoid him and it seems he has been doing the same._

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone went off besides her. She hesitated even looking to see who was calling, but with her company anything could come up. She just picked up, without looking who was calling, and spoke in the best business etiquette she could muster up.

"Brooke Davis. What can I do for you," she sighed lightly.

"Is this the Brooke Davis who has blown off her friend from New York and couldn't come see me and my wife, since we came in specially for you?"

She smiled into the receiver. "Nathan Scott. How are you? I didn't know you were in Tree Hill."

"I'm great. We come every year and spend time with the family for New Years. I know you are not with family, since we are here, so why is your ass not at Tric? Haley said she really wants to have a drink with you."

This boy always made her laugh, and she loved him for it. He truly did make her feel like she was a part of his family and there was not a day that she didn't treasure that. She tapped her nails on the counter and bit her bottom lips as she looked over at the dress laid on the bed.

"Stop worrying about work and get your ass here," Nathan laughed. He did know her to well. He always gave her a hard time for how she would devote all of her time to work, even if she had to sacrifice having fun. He understood because it took a lot of sacrifice and hard work to get where he is today, but he always makes time for his family and having fun.

She sighed heavily and gave in. "Alright I'll throw something on and I'll see you in about an hour," she said as she hung up.

* * *

She sat in the parking lot of Tric, nervous to actually go in. The whole Scott family was in there, and she certainly was not one of them. She was the girl that Lucas had sex with and now did not want anything to do with. Maybe she was right in her thoughts that he was like every other guy. Maybe all of those girls he had sex with felt the same things she did. She was sure that he didn't have the meaningful conversations that they had, had but than again how meaningful were they to him? He wasn't talking to her. She didn't even get all dolled up for tonight. She had no one to impress and she didn't even feel like coming. She had jumped into the shower and threw on her short, flowy black dress. She brushed her hair and popped on her black dress flats and left.

When she walked in the door she looked around trying to find anyone she knew. She spotted Haley and proceeded to walk to her, but was stopped dead in her tracks. She glanced in the direction of the bar and saw Lucas, with his hand on the lower back of an attractive young woman. They were laughing and talking to someone Brooke remembered as Nathan's mother from a photo she had seen. He happened to look over and she knew he spotted her. He gave her a warm smile, with soft eyes and a relaxed look. She smiled quickly back and then headed towards Haley. "Scumbag," she whispered to herself.

Aside from being pissed Brooke was actually having a really good time with her friends. She didn't pay any attention to Lucas when he joined the table and when he tried to whisper in her ear she moved away. Nathan, Peyton, Jake, and Haley were making her laugh hysterically. It wasn't her fake, polite laugh. It was a laugh from deep down that she hadn't done in a while. Nathan even got her to dance and she laughed so hard, that she cried when he almost fell over a drunken couple when he bumped into them. He dragged her back to the table when there was just a few minutes left of the year.

She was dreading the moment the clock struck midnight. She was hoping that she would be gone before then, but she lost track of time. She sat nervously at the table dreading that moment when she would watch everyone have someone to kiss, but her. Lucas leaned into her and tried to act casual and not make her feel uncomfortable.

"Hey can we talk," he asked.

"No, why don't you go talk to the girl you were with when I came in," she hissed.

"What, who" he asked confused about what she was saying.

"Don't play stupid. Just leave me alone Lucas," she barked at him through gritted teeth.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1………Happy New Year," everyone in the club yelled.

Lucas didn't think twice when he pulled her towards him and crashed his lips on hers. He missed the soft feel of her lips and he pried her mouth open with his tongue. This is how he planned on starting the New Year. He was going to leave early so that he could go to her hotel room, but she had showed up. He knew he had been acting like a dick, but he had to get his head clear and make sure he knew what he was feeling before he talked to her again. He had been confused and needed to see if he really could go without her, but he was going insane. He missed her smile, her laugh, her smell, her touch. He missed having someone to talk to and understood him.

She pulled away and looked at him as it he was crazy. Sure, that kiss was amazing. All of them had been. She just didn't understand why he kissed her when he had a date somewhere in here. The last thing she needed was a confrontation with another one of his women. She looked at her friends and they were all smiling and looking at her.

She got out of her seat and stood in front of Lucas for a moment before angrily saying, "What the fuck was that." She didn't wait for him to answer as she stormed out of the club. She was so angry and confused as she left that she didn't hear him follow her out until she got to her car.

"Stop walking away from me and just listen. Can you do that one time Brooke, just listen," he ask begged.

I want to thank all of my faithful readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome and sorry this took so long. 


	10. Nothing At All

_I know when he's been on your mind_

_That distant look is in your eyes_

_I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over_

_It's not the way I chose to live_

_And something, somewhere has got to give_

_As sharing this relationship gets older, older_

Brooke shrugged out of Lucas' grip and averted her eyes to the ground in deep thought. She couldn't look the man who she had fallen in love with in the eyes. "I don't have all night, so say what you need so I can go, and you can go back to your date" Brooke said kind of bitterly. She thought he really had some nerve when he had a date inside.

Lucas sighed a deep sigh and slumped his shoulders. He knew he was in love with her, but he couldn't find the words to say it to her. This little piece of information scared the shit out of him. He had thought he was in love before, but he clearly knew that wasn't the case. She was the first thing he thought of when he woke up, and the last thought before bed. Sometimes when he thought about her he felt like he couldn't breathe. He knew after the past few weeks that he needed her in his life, but he had never trusted his whole being with anyone before. He pushed the thought from his head and decided to just be honest. "The girl you saw me with is my editor, Lindsey. She is here with her husband and I was just bringing her over to say hi to my mom."

Her head snapped up at this piece of information. Maybe she was being stupid thinking that he had reverted back to his old ways. She knew they both had a connection, but Brooke was a closed off person. She had shared more with Lucas than any other person and she knew the same about was for him. They were both lonely, rich, miserable people that were only happy when they were together. She needed him to say that he needed her as much as she needed him though. She wanted for him to tell her that he couldn't breathe when they were apart because that's what she felt about him. Until then she couldn't give all of herself to him. "Okay. Is that all you chased me down to say?"

_You know I'd fight for you_

_But how can I fight someone who isn't even there_

_I've had the rest of you, now I want the best of you_

_I don't care if that's not fair_

Lucas stood there torn. She knows damn well that there is more of a reason than that, that he chased her down. Just starring at how beautiful she looked in front of him distracted him. He stepped closer to her, until they were inches apart and cupped her cheek in his hand. He brought his mouth down to hers and when he was about to kiss her she backed away. He got annoyed and threw his hands in the air. "I missed you okay."

"What did you miss Lucas. Did you miss me or just having sex with me," she snapped back. She didn't want him to kiss her as much as she loved his kisses. This was the moment she wanted to have a meaningful conversation and he was trying to avoid it. She wasn't going to give anymore of herself to him until she knew she had his heart and he admitted it.

_Cause I want it all or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall when you reach the bottom_

_It's now or never_

_Is it all or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends, with a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

Lucas didn't want to fight with her, but he felt himself getting irritated. Why the hell couldn't he just scream out 'No it's not sex. I fucking love you Brooke Davis?' "Are you serious Brooke? You," he said pointing "should know me better than that. I don't even know why I bothered coming after you. You are to absorbed in your own misery that you can't open up to anyone. You're acting all clingy and quite frankly like a bitch, not the fun, independent girl I got to know. I'm going back," he said as he stormed off with her hot on his heels.

Brooke was enraged that he talked to her like that. She had gone into his room that night to tell him that she loved him and he pushed her away. She was the one who wanted to tell him that he was it for her. She grabbed his arms and forced him to turn around. When he turned to face her she found herself so angry that she slapped him across the face. To say that he was stunned was the understatement of the year. His blue eyes were wide with shock. She jabbed her finger into his chest as she yelled at him. "I'm absorbed. Fuck you Lucas. I came in your room that night to tell you I was in love with you and you just shut me out," she said as the tears started to fall from her eyes. "All I wanted was for you to let me know you felt the same and obviously I was mistaken. It was all about sex with you and you just proved that to me. Do I mean nothing at all to you? Whatever, I'm done and screw you," she yelled as she stormed off and jumped into her car with tears rushing from her eyes.

_Don't make me promises_

_Baby you never did know how to keep them well_

_I've had the rest of you now it's time for show and tell_

Lucas knew that if he didn't do something, anything to go after her and let her know that he was in love with her than she would be out of his life for good. She thought she meant nothing at all to him. That is so crazy that it drove him insane. That girl was more to him than his own life! He let his stupid ego and temper get the best of him and now he had to go and fix this. If he didn't than he would be alone and miserable for the rest of his life. That girl that he just let drive away was the best thing that ever happened to him. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and jumped into his truck. "It's now or never idiot. Don't screw this up a second time," he mumbled to himself as he drove after the girl he loved more than anything in this world.

Fifteen minutes later his car was parked outside of her hotel. He had to get his head on straight before he went to her room because he had to do this properly. He had to get her to just listen to him and say a few words that she needed to hear. He didn't understand why he had such a hard time opening up. Nathan wasn't so fucked up like he was; therefore he got the life Lucas dreamed of. With Brooke, that life was what he could have. He could see them married, having a family, and growing old together. To understand Lucas, you have to understand his life.

As a child he got along great with his brother and his mother. His father was another story. Dan had always favored Nathan and barely showed Lucas any affection. When he was a teenager Dan would tell him that he would grow up and never be able to love anyone properly because he was selfish. He was actually the one who forced Lucas to marry Peyton because if he didn't than no one else would want him. Peyton's father was also in business with Dan and knew that is what Peyton wanted. She was so in love with Lucas and although he did care about her he realized the minute he met Brooke that he never loved anyone.

Karen and Dan's relationship was anything but ideal. To the outside they looked like a very in love, happily married couple. Behind closed doors it was a different story. On just about any given night there was a screaming match and objects being broken. His mother always tried to shield the boys from knowing this, but they knew regardless. Karen would always try to teach Lucas and Nathan the proper ways to treat a woman, but Dan would always remind Lucas that his attempts were worthless. Dan was different with Nathan, and when Nathan met Haley everyone knew it would last. Dan would always treat their girlfriends like royalty. Haley because he liked her and Peyton because her father. It never went unnoticed when Dan would throw in nasty comments about Lucas.

That was why Lucas acted the way he did with women. They were all meaningless and he wouldn't be able to make any of them happy. That all changed when he met Brooke and realized they were the same person. They brought out each other's best qualities and made the other truly happy. They only smiled their real smiles and laughed their real laughs when they were together. He wasn't going to let his insecurities ruin this for his so he squared off his shoulders, gathered his confidence, and walked to her door.

_Cause you and I_

_Could lose it all if you've got no room inside_

_For me in your life_

_Cause I want it all or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_It's now or never_

Thanks to those who have reviewed. You guys keep me inspired. I wanted to get another chapter up before work and school Monday. I'm going to try and update more frequently, but be patient sometimes my life gets busy. But I owe it to all of my fabulous reviews so I'll do my best for you guys! Let me know what you think and review, Please!


	11. Make up sex?

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate each and every one of you who took the time to read and review last chapter. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it, and review please!

* * *

Brooke Davis has never cried over a guy. In fact she barely ever cried in her life. She learned at a very young age that she wasn't the prodigal child and that there were very few people who loved her. She had grown almost cold in a way because of this. Rachel was the first one who had helped her open up and Lucas was the first one she experienced true love with. 'True love my ass,' she scoffed as she threw Peyton's wedding dress on the floor and wiped the last of her tears away. She couldn't wait to leave this small town and go back to where she had a schedule, only had to talk to people she wanted, and had places she could go at all hours of the night. "Screw this small town shit," she yelled as she sat on the bed.

She was just about to lie down and forget this night when she heard a knock on her door. She ignored it at first, hoping whoever it was would go away at…she glanced at the clock, 2 a.m. Who the hell would be pounding at her door at this hour. Doesn't this hotel have any security? She got out of bed, threw on her robe, and glanced to see who was at her door. She huffed when she saw him and opened the door.

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing here, I think we talked enough.." she was cut off when Lucas grabbed her waist and planted his lips on hers. She knew she should push him off and slam the door in his face, but her body had other plans. Her hands found the back of his head and greedily pulled at his hair, while their mouths fought over control. She pulled him forward into the room, and he kicked the door shut as he followed. He tried speaking, but every time he did she pushed her lips harder against his.

She was done with him, but she wanted one more night. She wanted to savor his touch, the feel of him against her, his scent, and the way he made her feel. She pulled him back on the bed until he landed on her. She tried to kiss him to get him to shut up, but he was on top and therefore in control. "Lucas, don't talk. Just be with me," she begged trying to get his belt buckle undone.

"Brooke stop for a minute," Lucas panted out. He was trying to regain control before he could say what he came here for. He wanted this as much as her, but not before he said what he needed to. It was so hard for him to resist her trying to kiss him. "Brooke, I love you, I need you," he started and noticed her stiffen underneath him. "I'm sorry, but I need to say this. I wake up every day thinking about you. I have since I met you that night. I think about you every night before I go to sleep. I am so in love with you it drives me crazy. It makes me do crazy things." He looked down hoping for a response, but got nervous when he saw her crying. "I, I'm sorry," he said starting to move off of her, but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

He looked down at her beautiful eyes, waiting for her to say anything back to him. And then she spoke. "Lucas, I, I…. I love you too," she said before he crashed his lips to hers again. It was a rushed, frenzied kiss filled with passion and raw lust. They had both finally put their feelings out there and there was no more playing games. This wasn't going to be just sex or fooling around. It was going to be love making at its best.

Lucas ran his fingers through her long locks and pulled her body close to his. Their mouths were moving at a slow pace, tasting every part of each other. Brooke ran her hands up and down his back. The need to be close had never been more prominent. This was the defining moment in life for both of them. Neither had ever known what true love was until this moment. This was the time when they both new that no one else in the world would ever do and that they had finally found someone to love unconditionally.

Lucas slowly walked them backwards until his legs hit the back of the bed. He slowly sat down, bringing Brooke with him. Neither of them broke the kiss while Brooke crawled onto his lap. They both knew that even if they didn't have sex tonight, no matter what happened would be special. They were rushing or ripping the other's clothes off; they were just enjoying the feeling of being so close. Brooke broke away first and leaned her forehead against Lucas's. She breathlessly whispered, "I love you Luke. I want you."

That was all the permission he needed to hear. He slowly turned Brooke in his arms and laid her on the bed. He stood up and removed his shirt. He kicked off his pants and climbed on top of her. He slowly brought his lips to her neck while his fingers fumbled with her shirt. He finally removed it and kissed his way down her torso. He slowly undid her pants and gently removed them. They were both left in nothing but their undergarments, but he needed to taste her lips again. He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her like the world was ending within minutes. His hands fumbled with her bra clasp and kissed her shoulders while he removed it. He got to his knees and slowly removed her panties and his boxers.

He climbed back on top of her and gently pushed her legs apart with his own. He kissed her lips gently and entered her. She let out a small moan that brought a smirk to his face. She brought her legs around his waist and thrusted upward. Lucas brought one of his hands to her waist to pull her closer. They started off slowly and well paced, but soon enough they both couldn't get enough of eachother. She was digging her nails into his back and squirming beneath him trying to get him further in. Every time she did this he would thrust harder and faster. He could tell that she was close when her breathing became ragged; she was extremely fidgety, her nails dug further into his skin, and she was moaning his name. He felt her walls clench around him and he buried his head in her neck and yelled out I love you as he came with her.

Lucas wasn't like most guys when he finished. He didn't fall on top of her or roll off and go to sleep. He propped himself above her and kissed her gently. He told her he loved her at least five times before he removed himself from her and laid beside her. He would then pull her into his arms and they would talk, and then fall asleep. Tonight she was tired, and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He couldn't bring himself to fall asleep just yet. He wanted to watch her. When she slept she was beautiful, content, and peaceful. He knew that this was the girl he wanted for the rest of his life and he whispered I love you to her and pulled her close. He fell asleep after she mumbled I love you too, to him.


End file.
